


Lazy Sunday

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: G.I. Joe (IDW Comics), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Xenophilia, a tiny dash of worldbuilding, happiness, some very mild suggestiveness, the logistics of human/transformer romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Some Sunday sleep in snuggling (of a sort).





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Skywarp/Rock 'n Roll.

Figuring out sleeping arrangements with any partner could be difficult. Trying to find a mattress that suited you both; trying not to disturb each other’s sleep when you went to bed and got up at different times; trying to put up with each other’s snoring, cold feet, tossing and turning, and blanket hogging tendencies could all be tricky. This challenge got upped to expert mode when your partner was a gigantic alien robot and also a supersonic jet (with a bad attitude to boot), but Rock ‘n Roll was never one to shy away from a challenge.

The biggest hurdle when it came to bedding down with Skywarp was the fact that while Rock ‘n Roll slept every night (well, theoretically anyway; there were plenty of times Rock found himself having to pull an all-nighter, either because he was busy saving the world, busy finishing off the paperwork that came with saving the world, or busy partying because he’d finished the paperwork that came with saving the world), Skywarp only needed to recharge about three times a fortnight, which meant that on most nights Rock ‘n Roll slept alone in his regular quarters. When it was time for Skywarp to recharge however, Rock’s normal bed was usually found to be empty.

Skywarp recharged in a hanger, because it wasn’t as though they had anywhere else big enough for him to lie down. The higher ups refused to get him one of those Cybertronian recharge slabs with all the fancy magnetic cushioning, saying that it was expensive enough to just power him through his recharge cycles, never mind powering a bunch of chiropractic super-magnets as well. So instead they’d had to improvise using a crapton of sandbags, foam and tarps arranged to snuggly fit around all the humps and bumps of his kibble when he lay down, providing support across the uneven surface of his back. Skywarp complained about it constantly, and Rock guessed that it would have to be a big step down from having a cushy magnetic field that moulded itself perfectly to fit his shape, but back when Skywarp used to recharge there alone, Rock thought he had looked pretty cosy snuggly slotted into his gigantic “bed”. This particular view of Skywarp recharging wasn’t one Rock got to see much anymore, but he sure got to see him recharging a lot from another perspective these days.

The next biggest hurdle when it came to snuggling up to Skywarp was the literally biggest hurdle; Rock ‘n Roll was a regular (though impressively ripped) human dude, while Skywarp was a 30ft killing machine from outer space. They couldn’t exactly spoon. On the other hand, none of Rock’s human partners had ever had cockpits he could snuggle up inside while they recharged, so who was the real winner here? This arrangement had become especially homey after Rock had convinced Skywarp to swap out the chairs in his cockpit with seating more closely resembling what you’d find in first class on a passenger plane, so when Rock reclined his chair all the way back it was like he was lying on a cushy bed. He’d stashed some pillows and doonas in the compartment underneath (along with some snacks and flasks), so when recharge time came around Rock could just pull them out, throwback the seat, and snuggle up in this cosy den.

Rock loved it best at times like this, when Skywarp’s recharge cycle occurred right before one of their days off, so they could just lazily lie in for as long as they liked afterwards. Rock had come to recognise the different subtle hums of Skywarp’s frame which indicated if he was recharging or awake, so he knew that on this particular Sunday morning Warp had been awake for about as long he had, but neither of them had made any effort to get up. Rock languidly stretched out his body where he lay before he rolled over and pulled the covers tighter around him, savouring how completely comfortable and contented he felt in that moment. He didn’t have the body of his partner wrapped around him in the conventional sense, but Skywarp was very much all around him right now, and to Rock that felt as good as any more traditional embrace. It was like being the little spoon taken up to eleven, only it was even better because he didn’t have to worry about bodies getting all hot and sticky while pressed together (in the bad way), or hair getting in one another’s faces, or getting stuck in an awkward position and developing pins and needles.

Rock ‘n Roll knew that Skywarp could feel him too; after all, it made sense for the interiors of Cybertronian cockpits to be especially sensitive, since they would want to know what someone was doing inside them (although Skywarp sometimes said that he really wished he didn’t). Even before Rock managed to get Skywarp to admit it out loud, he had known that Warp liked having him inside him as he recharged as much as Rock liked being there. Rock didn’t have to be able to see Skywarp’s face to get a sense of his contentment; Rock had learnt how to read the indicators of Warp’s mood from inside his cockpit. Things as subtle as the rate of blinking of a particular indicator light could tell Rock if Skywarp was happy, agitated, or in a strop. Right now everything around him told Rock that Warp felt just as good as he did right now.

“Morin’,” Rock mumbled into his pillow sleepily. He heard Skywarp give an inarticulate grunt in response.

A comfortable silence stretched out between them before Rock summoned the energy to ask, “Anything you wanted to do today?”

Skywarp responded with a noncommittal noise before bothering to lazily mumble, “Whatever.”

Rock made an approving noise in response, “Yeah man,” he yawned, “whatever’s good.”

After another stretch of comfortable silence Rock sleepily asked, “Wanna put on some tracks?”

Skywarp didn’t verbally respond, but after a few moments _Time Machine_ by Monster Magnet started playing through his internal sound system – the perfect Sunday sleep in and chill out soundtrack. Having a partner who shared his taste in music had always been extremely important to Rock ‘n Roll; species and gender (or lack thereof) seemed inconsequential by comparison.

Rock smiled happily as he listened to the dreamy riffs and sleepily considered what “whatever” might involve today. Right now, more of just lying here and listening to music was feeling like a pretty good option, but maybe later they could take a flight, either just to some out-of-the-way place on Earth, or maybe to some other part of the solar system. Warp liked to get off the planet when he could, but he was required to have a chaperone, and Rock was more than happy to accompany him. Maybe they could go skiing on Enceladus again. Or maybe they could just have a lazy day in this time; they didn’t have to go far to have fun, in fact they didn’t have to go anywhere. Rock knew that some of the dials and buttons in Skywarp’s cockpit had some pretty interesting effects on the jet when used correctly, and Rock was getting pretty good a pushing Skywarp’s buttons. Some of that fooling around was sounding like a pretty good option but…not just yet. At that moment, with the two of them just lying there, with nothing to do but enjoy each other’s presence, everything was just perfect, just the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part of writing this was trying to think of an appropriately chill/sleepy rock or metal song, and after spending way too much time stressing out over it I just threw up my hands and stuck in the calmest Monster Magnet song I could think of off the top of my head.


End file.
